


Una notte di passione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il Decimo Boss dei Vongola sa quello che vuole.Scritta per G.Prompt: Tsuna e Gokudera che parlano a letto la mattina dopo a one night stand (cioè l'avventura di una notte).





	Una notte di passione

Una notte di passione

Tsunayoshi si voltò di fianco, dando le spalle all’altro ragazzo nel suo letto, il viso arrossato e le orecchie che gli fischiavano.

_“Ho così voglia, Hayato-kun…” sussurrò Sawada. Strusciava le gambe contro di lui, dimenando freneticamente il bacino._

_Gokudera lo guardava con gli occhi liquidi, le pupille dilatate._

_“Doveva esserci qualche droga nel bicchiere che vi hanno offerto dalla famiglia B…”. Iniziò a dire._

_Il suo boss gli posò l’indice sulle labbra e negò con la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani._

_“Kyoko è dannatamente gelida… ed io ho solo bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo._

_La mia fedele tempesta non vuole darmi un po’ di refrigerio?” gli domandò con voce roca._

_Gokudera lo aveva afferrato per i fianchi, sollevandolo._

_“Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine, Decimo” giurò._

Sawada si mordicchiò il labbro fino ad arrossarlo.

< Iiiih. Sono nel suo letto! Che casino ho combinato!

Dev’essere l’inferno!

Però non posso scappare via senza dire niente. Ora sono un uomo adulto, ho delle responsabilità… è soprattutto lavoriamo insieme! Lui è il mio braccio destro >. Il battito cardiaco accelerato gli rimbombava nella cassa toracica.

“Decimo, siete sveglio?” domandò Gokudera, guardando la sua schiena abbronzata. Mise le braccia pallide dietro la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli argentei ed affondando nel cuscino.

“Mnh… S-sì” esalò Tsunayoshi. Espirò dalle narici, serrando gli occhi.

“Quello che c’è stato questa notte era l’avventura di una notte, vero?” domandò Hayato.

Tsunayoshi si coprì col lenzuolo candido, osservando la porta della camera da letto. Intravedeva il salone ed il pianoforte a coda di Gokudera.

“Certo. Io sono sposato” piagnucolò Tsuna.

“Decimo… Non siete felice con vostra moglie?” domandò Gokudera, fissando il soffitto. Sul comodino era appoggiata una pistola d’argento, decorata da dei piccoli teschi.

“Penso… Ammetto di aver sbagliato con lei. Era solo una cotta adolescenziale, eravamo ragazzi. Non avrei dovuto sposarla subito” ammise Tsunayoshi, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

< Iiiih! Perché gli sto dicendo tutto questo?!

Anche se non lo trovo imbarazzante come al solito. Dopo quello che ho fatto stanotte, in un certo senso glielo devo. Adesso abbiamo un altro livello d’intimità…

Poi sento che era quello che volevo. Desideravo Gokudera-kun da parecchio tempo. Avevo finito per sognarlo ad occhi aperti e, beh, non era un segreto che lui lo sognava da quando avevamo quattordici anni > rifletté.

“Io sono sempre stato innamorato della stessa persona, sin da ragazzo. O meglio, avevo una cotta che poi è evoluta in amore.

Però è qualcuno a cui non chiederei niente. Quello che ho avuto è più di quanto mi aspettassi” mormorò Hayato.

“Per la tua religione non è peccato il tradimento? Sei stato con un uomo sposato” disse Tsunayoshi e si girò, voltandosi sull’altro fianco.

Gokudera volse la testa, abbassandola, e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Il tradimento, Decimo, sarebbe stato non obbedire ai vostri ordini… e al mio cuore.

Solo voglio certezza che era qualcosa che volevate e non vi ha convinto l’alcool” mormorò.

Tsunayoshi serrò i pugni.

“Dovresti sapere che faccio solo quello che voglio e… se vorrò, te lo chiederò ancora” disse, indurendo il tono. Sentiva le orecchie scottare.

“Ci conto, Decimo boss dei Vongola” sussurrò Gokudera.


End file.
